


You I will always love

by admirableGuardian



Series: My Miracle [1]
Category: Homestuck
Genre: Flushed Romance | Matesprits, For My Moirail, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-03
Updated: 2016-01-03
Packaged: 2018-05-11 13:05:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,352
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5627632
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/admirableGuardian/pseuds/admirableGuardian
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This story is a Christmas gift for my moriail. I asked her what pairing and quadrant and she gave me Kankri Vantas and Grand Highblood as flushed. So here is the story it's a one shot of something we we're thinking about writing a story in this type of setting.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You I will always love

**Author's Note:**

  * For [narcolepticOuroboros](https://archiveofourown.org/users/narcolepticOuroboros/gifts).



You are known as the Grand Highblood by everyone, but the people who you are close to know you by your real name Kurloz. You wish you could say that you are at home enjoying some motherfucking family time with your young wrigglers which aren’t really young anymore. Unfortunately you aren’t, you are at the Condensations ship looking at her with a scowl on your painted face. She just keeps smiling at you while her guards watch you closely.

“Why the motherfuck did you up and bring me here?” She laughs softly at this and you give off a low growl which makes the guards get a little antsy.

“Well, I wanted you here so you can give me input on what I should do with…” She pauses and snaps her fingers. A bronze blood comes out with a box with a fuchsia cloth covering it, his face saddened and courage beaten out of him. The poor motherfucker was caught by her and there was nothing you could do for him either. She takes the box and the bronze blood leaves quickly keeping his gaze on the floor at all times. She holds up the box with one hand then removes the covering, to revel a cage with a mutant grubbling inside it trying to find a way to get out without much pain. “…This disgusting excuse of a troll. Should I kill it and use it as food or paint, or should I allow you to or any other troll to do with as they please?” You let out a low growl which makes her smile and the grub look over to you with fear.

“Give me the grubbling now!” She laughs and throws the cage at you. You growl grows in volume as you grab the cage as softly as you can. You look into the cage and check on the grub which is shaking like a leaf.

“Just get that thing out of my sight before a change my mind and make you squish it here and now.” You quickly turn and leave, taking up the warning and heading back to your ship to go back home and show your wrigglers the new member of the family.

Once back on your ship and on the way back home you look to the little grubbling and smile at it. It gives off a weak whimper and you purr at it to calm the little fucker down. It smiles and purrs back at you, giving you a peek at its cute little eyes as it looks around. You open up the cage and place a hand in for the grub to climb onto. It gives your hand a little poke with its leg and you chuckle making it jump. “It’s alright little guy, I’m not going to hurt you. You’re going to be my new little miracle.” It climbs on and you place your hand near your hair and it quickly crawls in and chirps. “Everything’s going to be perfect now little guy, I won’t let anyone ever hurt you.” You feel it nuzzle into your hair and smile. You stand up slowly as to not startle it and walk off the ship to see your two wrigglers already waiting for your arrival. The tallest Kurloz, is to your knee with no real emotion to his features, while Gamzee is half his size with a big smile on his face.

“Hey Dad, what did that lady want with you?” Gamzee asks while running over to you. You kneel down and wrap him in a hug and watch as Kurloz walks over to you.

“She wanted to be her motherfucking self and piss me off. It’s alright though cause I got us a new member of the family from that bitch of a sea witch.” Gamzee still has that smile and seems more interested to see what you’re talking about while Kurloz looks confused and a bit worried. “Come on out little guy and say hello.” The grubbling whimpers and you sigh shaking your head to shift it around. He ends up sliding forward and his little head pops out for them to see for a few seconds before it scurries back into the safety of your hair. You laugh and reach in for it while Gamzee is jumping on his tip toes to get a better look at it. You finally grab him and drag him out into the open for the boys to see him better and for him to feel at ease. “Boys this here is our new little member of the family, that sea bitch was going to motherfuckin eat him. I don’t have a name for the little fucker yet, but I know he’s going to be a motherfucking miracle.” You gently rub his head with your pointer finger and he gives off a chirp.

“Why can’t we just call him Kan...Kank…What’s that one trolls name again Kurl?” Gamzee looks to Kurloz who is still mesmerized by the little grub. Gamzee tugs on his arm and he shakes his head making you chuckle slightly at how he tries to act older then what he really is.

“Gamzee thinks that we should name it Kankri after that one troll you were close to.” You look down at the grub who managed to wiggle out of your hand and went to your shoulder, nuzzling against your neck. You then look back at your boys and smile.

“That is a perfect name for this little grubbling, I’m proud of you to little wrigglers.” Gamzee smiles again while Kurloz rolls his eyes with a slight blush from the embarrassment. You gently rub your head against Kankri and hear his soft purr. “Welcome to the family Kankri, we won’t let that sea bitch ever hurt you again.”

\---4 sweeps later----

You’re siting in the throne room waiting to hear how your boys did in the trails and whether Kurloz has managed to become a laughsassin. You hear little footsteps running toward you and smile to yourself. “Grandy!!! Have you heard about how they did yet?!” You look up to see Kankri running over to you at full speed, looking like the cute little wriggler that he is. He finally makes it to where you are sitting and regains his breath before looking up to you with worry in his cute little grey on yellow eyes.

“No I haven’t heard anything yet. Come here you cute little miracle.” He smiles and climbs up to sit on your lap, making sure to face you and nuzzle up against your neck and purr. You wrap one arm around him, rubbing his shoulder and purr along with him. He’s always been an affectionate little wriggler, he loved to nuzzle up against you the most which almost lead to his death a few times when he was still a grub. He would always want your attention, which meant he would always be around your feet. You’re glad he’s grown since then so at least you won’t accidently squish him, but now since he’s gotten bigger he’s been getting to want to spend time with your boys. Which is fine cause the little mother fucker needs to spend time with his brothers, but you have come to miss the company of him wanting to sit on your lap during meetings, or even crawling into your bed at night when he had horrible horrorterror that not even sopor slime could lessen. “How’s my little wriggler feeling?” He gives off a yawn which means he didn’t sleep well last night and you give his forehead a kiss.

“I’m fine Grandy, just a little tired is all. How are you doing?” He looks up to you and you smile, pushing him back to nuzzle up against your neck.

“I’m fine, just waiting for the report on the boys like you. Did you have a nightterror last night?” He gives a nod and cuddles up closer, you shift around so you are cradling him in your arms then. “You could have come to me y’know. I don’t mind at all, your still a wriggler Kankri don’t think that you need to keep up with Kurloz and Gamzee cause you motherfuckin don’t need to.” He gives you a purr and cuddles up closer, closing his eyes and his breathing evens out. “Your too cute sometimes little guy.”

“Sir!!” You feel him fidget and give off a warning growl. The guard bows and smiles at Kankri who has become quite popular around the place. The mutant blood who is raised by highbloods and is treated perfectly around everyone here. “Sorry, sir. Kurloz and Gamzee are back and both reached what they wanted to. They well be here shortly so I hope he didn’t just fall to sleep.” You sigh and they laugh softly. “I’ll tell them to be quite when they come to see you.”

“Thank you very much, you may go now and have the day off for today.” He nods and leaves the throne room. A few minutes later Gamzee bursts through the door making Kankri quickly jump up in alarm and on high alert.

“Gamzee you were supposed to be quite remember? Kankri was sleeping.” Kurloz says and hits his head roughly. Gamzee just smiles and looks over to where you and Kankri are.

“He looks wide awake now.” Kankri sighs and gets up off your lap, to quickly get in a tight hug by Gamzee. “I’ve missed you so much Kankri it’s no fun when I can’t hear you talking non-stop.” Kurloz sighs and gives Kankri a pat on the head.

“It was rather boring without you around to keep us company Kankri.” Kankri smiles and looks over to you.

“They both passed with flying colors. Kurloz will be leaving next week to continue with additional training but other than that, they did motherfucking wonderful.”

“That’s great you two, I can’t wait till I can take the trials as well!” That makes all three of you freeze up and just stare at him in silence. You never thought that he would want to do what they did, it never crossed your mind that he would ever consider it. He doesn’t need to, he shouldn’t even be allowed to but you will allow it if he so wishes. You were hoping that he would want to go for the library seeing as he always loved the books that you read to him. “What’s wrong with all of you?” Gamzee is the first to break your silence, which you are great full for.

“Nothing at all Kan, we have full faith that you can pass those motherfuckin trials with flying colors. Right Kurl?” Kurloz nods and glances to you and you frown slightly. Yes you call Kankri a miracle but he’s your miracle, not meant to be in the subjugulators or laughsassin. You don’t want him to even try it out of fear of losing him. The trails are vicious and would most defiantly break him, which scares you more than one of your boys not passing a simple test. Kankri looks back to you and you give him a big smile.

“If that is what my little miracle wants then you may try the trials. Just know this Kankri, you don’t need to do that. I will be proud of you whether you do the trials or not, I think you should…” He looks down to the floor and you stop right there, quickly getting up and wrapping him up in your arms to nuzzle into his mop of black hair. “I think you should try though, I have total faith in my little miracle.” You feel him nod and hug you back as best as he can. “You still have time though, your only 4 sweeps it won’t start until your 5 which is…”

“In a week…I could wait until I was 6 if you want that though, I know you’re scared.” You chuckle softly and hold him closer, looking to your boys who are a little frightened as well.

“Of course I’m scared, it’s not because you’re a mutant. The reason why I’m scared is because you’re so small framed. I just don’t want you getting hurt too badly that it’s going to scar you emotionally or physically.”

“I understand Dad, thank you for at least allowing me the chance to try.”

“Anything for my little Kankri.”

\---Age 6 sweeps---

You gave him the chance to try it at 5 but he said he would wait until he reached 6 which you’re greatful for, but it still scares you seeing as his frame is still rather small compared to Gamzee or Kurloz. Sure he got taller and his eyes are starting to turn red but that doesn’t always mean that they are meant to do the trials. You talked him into trying the library at 5 sweeps and he loved it, but he said he still wanted to try the trials to see if he could pass. You might be the Grand Highblood but that doesn’t mean you could tell him no, well you could but you would feel like such an ass for telling him he could then taking it away simply because you were scared of what it might do to him. You are pacing in the throne room once again, the last time you paced or freaked out really was when you heard that the troll Kankri who you saw as a moirail died by that sea bitch. Your boys walk in a few minutes later to see you stressing out and you can hear Kurloz sigh.

“Everything will be alright Dad, Kankri is stronger then what he looks just believe in him.” You look over to him and stop moving, feeling a growl rumble in your throat. “I know it’s scary to think about what may happen, but he wants to do this. Just take a deep breath and think ‘my miracle can do this.’”

“I do believe in him, it still doesn’t change the fact that it scares the shit out of me to think about what can happen to him in there.”

“Grand Highblood!!” You glance behind your boys to see a guard run in and give off a growl.

“Tell me you’re not here for Kankri, I’m not ready for him to motherfuckin go yet.” He shakes his head making you sigh with relief. “Then what is it?”

“Someone has called us, asking to speak with you. It’s an old friend sir.”

“Alright, I’ll be there soon. I need to make sure Kankri will be safe.” You feel Kurloz pushing you over to the guard and whimper softly.

“Just go dad, Gamzee and I will look after Kankri until you get back. If it’s him then you need to see what’s going on.”

“Alright I’ll go, tell Kankri that I’ll be waiting by the doors for the trials when he’s ready.” Kurloz nods and you walk off with the guard hoping to get your think-pan calmed down before Kankri goes in.

You make it to the control room and look to the huge screen and smile when you see that familiar face. “Oh merciful Messiahs is that really motherfuckin you Kankri?”

“It’s a pleasure to see you too Kurloz.” You nod and look to the guard who quickly leaves you alone to chat with him. “Just like old times huh? How have things been going for you?”

“Things are fine, perfect even except that I’m freaking out a bit over something rather stupid. How are you alive?” He laughs softly, which you have missed that’s for sure.

“Well, I reached god tier along with my family. What are you freaking about anyway? Your boys from what I’ve heard passed the trials with no problems what so ever.” You nod and look to the floor holding back a whimper.

“Sorry, I forgot you haven’t heard about my new little miracle yet. You see that sea bitch called me over one day. She asked me what she should do with a little mutant grubbling. She was either going to use him as paint, eat him or allow another troll she saw fit to do with as they pleased. She just so happened to pick me for the little guy and I took him home with me. He’s 6 sweeps old as of right now and he looks motherfuckin amazing as shit. He’s a smart little wriggler and works at the library, reading to little wrigglers and writing down stories or just taking care of the books. The problem is, is that he wants to try out the trials which he’s going to do today.” You look up to see him nod, with his hand stroking his chin in thought.

“I see, so you too have a mutant blood with you. I have a wriggler as well he’s 4 almost 5, I think him and Gamzee would work out nicely. As for your little adventurous wriggler, I think you might be flushing for him.” He gives you a smile, expecting you to just agree with him. Which you kind of do, but it just feels wrong seeing as you raised him and he calls you dad whenever you’re alone with him.

“What makes you think I’m flushing for my little wriggler?” He laughs and you roll your eyes, growling at him softly.

“Well for one when your boys took the trials you wouldn’t stop shouting at how ‘motherfuckin great’ they’re going to be. Two this little one seems to be making you look like you need to be shush papped. I know it might seems weird and wrong to you, but he’s not really your wriggler plus he might start feeling that way about you if you keep pampering him like I think you are.”

“What am I going to do Kankri? I feel like ripping people heads off if they just give a quick glance at him. I’ve been missing the times when he would run over to me and just want to cuddle. He’s trying to act older and keeps pushing me away and it…and it motherfucking hurts, like my blood-pushers going to explode each time he shoves me away.”

“I’m sorry Kurloz, I really am. The whole reason why I called you though is that I need to ask a favor of you. You see my ship here has basically in better terms have seen some shit and I need a new one. I was hoping that you would lend me one of your older versions.”

“Of course motherfucker! What kind of moirail would I be if I didn’t help you out? How soon will you be here?” He gives you a huge smile and you smile back.

“Oh don’t worry you’ll know. So what is this little wrigglers name if I may ask?”

“Kankri, we named him Kankri.”

“Thank you, that means a lot coming from you. My wrigglers name is Karkat. I’ll let you go now, when I get there I will shush-pap you don’t worry.” You roll your eyes and shut off the video feed, turning around to walk to the trial doors to hopefully see Kankri before he walks in.

You make it to the doors for the trials to see your boys, Kankri and one of the guards standing and waiting for you. Kankri looks over to see you and his eyes widen and a huge smile spreads across his cute little face. “GRANDY!!!” He runs over to you and you kneel down to hold him in your arms. His little arms wrap around your neck and you nuzzle into his head, purring for him and hearing him purr back.

“Hey there, is my little miracle motherfuckin ready to beat the trials?” He nods and rubs his nose up against yours and you hold back a chirp from the affection he is giving you. You gently move hair out of his eyes and he laughs softly.

“I’m going to be fine I promise. So stop trying to groom me.” You chuckle softly, your think-pan wasn’t even thinking of that gesture as grooming. Curse Kankri for making you realize that you really are waxing red for your little miracle.

“Sorry, just…you do know you don’t have to do this right? I’m proud of you, I will always be proud of you.” He smiles and nods looking over to the guard who is waiting for him only. You turn him to face you again and give his forehead a soft, gentle kiss. “Go on and show them all what your made of then.” He gives you one more hug before pulling away and following the guard. “Kankri! If I hear you whimpering my name, I will motherfuckin run in there! Don’t forget that.” He gives you a smile and the doors close. You feel hands tugging you away from the door and sit down on the floor, burying your face in your hands. “Please keep him safe for me, my merciful messiahs.”

It feels like hours pass and you feel a hand on your shoulder looking over to see a face you never thought you would ever see again. You give off a whimper and feel your moirail wrap you up in his arms. “How long has he been in there?” You give off a shrug cause truthfully you have lost count on how long your little miracle has been in there. You’ve just been trying to listen in to see if you can hear him whimpering your name from his cute little lips of his. You growl to yourself for even thinking that and Kankri begins to pap your cheek. “Hey now, no need to get mad at yourself here.” You curl up closer to nuzzle into his neck and whimper once again. “You really are flushed huh?” You nod, giving off the most pathetic whimper you ever heard come out of your throat. You hear laughing and look over to see Gamzee hanging out with another wriggler that looks like your moirail and miracle.

“Is that your wriggler?” He nods and you smile. “He looks like a strong trolling, he could pass the trials.”

“And yours can’t?” You look over to the door and feel tears begin to slide down your cheeks, you quickly hid your face in Kankri’s chest.

“He’s just so small Kankri, when you see him you’ll realize why I’m so worried.” He nods and you finally hear a weak whimper and your blood-pusher skips a beat. You look to the door and feel Kankri pap you harder and you growl. You begin to hear more whimpers and voices telling him to keep fighting. Your growl grows in volume as you begin to stand up slowly. Kankri allows you to get up but keeps patting your chest. ‘Just call for me Kankri, please call for me…please.’

“Kur…Kurl…Kurloooooooozzzz….!” You let out a chirrup and run to the door to see Kankri huddled up on the floor with cuts and bruises all over his small body. The two purple bloods who tested him are whimpering and bow to you. You walk over and kneel down in front of him with your arms wide open for him. He locks his reddish/grey eyes on you and begins to whimper and cry. “Kurloz….I’m sorry.” You shake your head and gather him up in your arms, running your hands down his body to count how much damage he took before calling you.

“Don’t be sorry Kankri, I’m so proud of you for lasting as long as you did. You still look like my cute little wriggler, I’m so proud of you my little miracle.” He wraps his arms around you and whimpers more, allowing you to feel the tears fall on your shoulder.

“I didn’t pass though, I’m not worth to be called a miracle!” You whimper and hold him as close as you can without squeezing him or hurting him even more.

“You are always worth it! You’re my miracle and you will always be my miracle no matter what you do.” You carefully stand up and walk out of the room. The boys both run over and lay a hand on Kankri and he purrs softly. You look to Kankri and see him smiling at you. “We can discuss about your ship tomorrow, until then I will be with my little miracle here to keep him company. Boys go do what you need to for now, I’ll let you see Kankri later.” They both nod and you walk off to take Kankri to his room at home.

You sat down on the only big chair in the room while Kankri slept in his room, he told you to leave him alone and you did, even if it hurt to see him like that. Gamzee went to see him then came to you and asked if he could leave to go see something that he has been hearing rumors about. You agreed and he said he would be back as quick as he could, he said to give him 2 weeks or so before sending people out to find him. Kurloz then saw him and crying could be heard but you just sat there. When Kurloz finally came out he had tears running down his face and he actually looked like he needed help. “What’s wrong with my strong boy?”

“Can someone have two moirails?”

“Normally no, but you two are brothers so don’t think you need to get rid of Mituna to be with Kankri. Just be lucky that he allowed you to see him cry.” He nods and his cheeks flush. “Anything else?”

“What if I might be flushed for him?” You let out a growl on that and he laughs. “I thought that you felt that way about him as well. I’ll let you try dad, I think I might have found someone for that as well.” You sigh and nod, giving him a hug before he leaves to finish up his training.

“Just be safe you got that.” He nods and you’re left alone again to sit and wait for Kankri to call for you.

“Did Kurl leave already?” You nod and look over to see him leaning on the door frame and his body shaking. You give off a whimper, getting up and walking over to him. He reaches up and you pick him up, feeling him wrap his arms around your neck and purr.

“Can I finally heal those wounds of yours?” He nods and you take him back to his room to clean him up. “I’m still very proud of you.”

“Thank you, can I still work at the library?” You nod, looking up and giving him a soft smile.

“Of course you can, the wrigglers would miss you too much if I made you quit. Besides you like it there don’t you?” He nods and flinches from one of his wounds. “Good, I like you working there as well, it gives me an excuse to go to the library. I love hearing you read to others.”

“He reads huh? I’m going need to listen in on one.” You look behind you to see Kankri smiling at you and you nod at him.

“Who’s this?” You look over to your little wriggler to see his eyes full of confusion and worry.

“This is my old moirail, he’s a mutant blood like you. In fact we got your name from him, he’s name is Kankri just like you.” He nods and looks down to his chest, looking at the bandages all over him.

“Oh, I see. Hello…Kankri sir.” You lean over and give his forehead a soft kiss. He gives off a soft purr and you get up and walk over to Kankri.

“I’ll be back in a minute Kankri.” He nods and you walk out of his room. “Here, this is one of the old ships that is still good to use.” Kankri nods and smiles.

“Thank you Kurloz, I hope things go well for you and him. If you want I can get my mother to come down here and cheek up on his wounds.”

“That would be wonderful thank you.” You give him a hug and he hugs you back, patting your back to keep you calm. “He never should have done the trials.”

“Well at least he gave it a shot right? Mother would agree with me that he is a strong boy, he just can’t fight with the weapons that you use. I think I know what to give him if he ever needs it.”

“I hope he never needs it.” He nods and continues to pat and rub your back before leaving to go get his mother Delarosa. You just hope Kankri will be ok no matter what.

\---Age 9 sweeps---

You’re standing at the docks waiting for Kankri’s ship to join the others here. You are also waiting on Kurloz and another new ship. “No sign of anyone huh?” You look down to see Kankri looking up to you with a soft smile on his lips and his eyes a full red in color. He has grown so much since you first got him and now you can’t stop thinking that he is something beautiful, all you want to do is hold him in your arms and pepper him in loving kisses full of pity. You nod and look back to the wide open sky. “They’ll all be here soon Kurloz sir don’t worry.”

“I know, and you can just call me Kurloz. I know you call your brother Kurl.” He laughs, and his laugh has gotten so much cuter to hear and makes you blush sometimes.

“I’m sorry, I just…never mind. Where is Gamzee at?” You frown and look down to him and see him looking around for Gamzee. You hate this the most, he still doesn’t feel special anymore ever since the stupid trials. Which is probably another reason why you just want to shower him in your pity, if only he knew how special he is to you.

“He should be here soon. Don’t worry, once he hears their ship or their laughter he will be right here.” Kankri laughs once again and you allow a small chuckle to leave your lips.

“True, unlike him with his moirail Karkat, he really adores them.”

“No, he loves his moirail, it’s just he knows what it feels like to have wrigglers to love.” You look down to him to hopefully give him a hint and he just keeps staring out into the sky.

“Hey there my motherfucking family, what’s up?” You both look behind to see Gamzee walking over with a huge smile on his face like usual.

“Speaking of which, there you are Gamzee. We were just wondering where you went and when you would show up. Kurloz said it was going to be when your wrigglers arrive.” He gives a small laugh, you look back to the sky and see Kurloz’s ship come into view and right behind him is Kankri.

“Yeah my little wrigglers aren’t going to be able to make it home today. They’re on a mission so they won’t be able to see my Karbro.” Kankri gives him a pat on the shoulder while you shake your head.

“He’ll get to see your little miracles someday Gamzee, just give it time. Maybe they will all meet during the festival.”

“KANNY!!!!” You all look down and behind you to see three little wrigglers running over. The smallest of the set was carrying a book with them. Kankri chuckles softly as he walks over to the little wrigglers. Once he reached them he knelt down and picked up the one with the book. “Will you read to us Kanny?” You watch him closely as he nuzzles the little wriggler and holds it close in his arms.

“Of course I’ll read to you guys, but…” He looks back to you and Gamzee and you give him a smile.

“Go on Kankri, I’ll tell Kurloz and the others that you’re off reading to the young wrigglers.” He smiles and stands up with the wriggler still in his arms while the other two try to get him to hold them as well. He laughs and gather them up in his arms and walks off with them.

“You still haven’t told that motherfucker how you feel huh dad?” You sigh and look back to the ships that have now docked.

“No I have not motherfuckin told him my feelings and for these three fuckin reasons. 1. I raised him ever since he was a grubbling, 2. I’m way older then him by sweeps and 3. I just don’t think that the motherfucker will feel the same about me. Does everyone on this motherfuckin planet know that I have fuckin red feelings for my little Kankri?” He nods and looks over to the ships as well.

“Of course everyone knows Kurloz!!” Kankri yells and your great full that your little Kankri wasn’t here to hear any of this hoofbeast shit. “So why haven’t you told him yet?” You roll your eyes and Kurloz walks over to you and bows slightly. You nod your head and see the beautiful Delarosa walk over gracefully and give you a warm smile.

“As I told Gamzee, I raised him, I’m older then him and he might not see me in that way as I do. I don’t know about you but I don’t want to ruin my motherfuckin relationship with my little wriggler.” Kankri rolls his eyes at you and everyone one else seems to agree with him. Delarosa walks right over to you, looking up with a soft smile.

“Do you want my advice?” you nod, of course you do. You want to be in a flushed relationship with Kankri even if it might seem wrong. “I think you should tell him how you feel, but make sure to tell him that if he wishes to remain the same that you understand and respect his wishes.” You nod a few times and bow slightly. She gives off a soft chuckle and you see Kankri glare over at Mituna.

“She’s only saying that cause of what Mituna is to her.” Mituna blushes and you laugh. “So where is your flushed crush at?”

“He’s off reading to little wrigglers at the library. Now would be a great time to hear him read with his blood-pusher fully in the story.”

“I see…”Kankri begins to stroke his chin and Meulin hits the back of his head making him chuckle. “How about I read to the wrigglers while you tell Kankri how you feel, that away you can be alone and I can be here for you just in case he says no. Plus he’ll have little Kurloz here for him to help him out if he needs it.” You sigh and nod, knowing he won’t drop the subject at all seeing as its ‘such a great idea.’

“Alright, follow me the rest of you may come too if you so wish.” The boys wish you luck and go off on their own, Meulin and Mituna do the same and go exploring. Delarosa and Kankri follow you to the library where your Kankri loves to be at.

At the library Kankri is sitting down on the floor with around 5 wrigglers surrounding him. One was on his head looking down at the book while he read to them. “Look at that beautiful motherfucker.” You whisper softly and Kankri elbows your side shifting his eyebrows suggestively. You walk into the room and they all look up and Kankri smiles at you. “Hey little wrigglers, can I borrow this cute little motherfucker from you?” They all look to each other and then back to you. “I brought a replacement.” Kankri walks up behind you and waves to them. They all scurry off of Kankri and over to the taller one. Kankri laughs softly, standing up and handing Kankri the book he was reading.

“They’re going to want you to sit down and just start the book over. I hope you don’t mind sitting on the floor.”

“Of course not. Come on little guys lets have some fun.” Kankri walks over to you while your moirail takes his spot on the floor and Delarosa sits behind him on a chair while the kids spread out one goes to Delarosa and the others climb on to Kankri. You lean down to Kankri and get close to his ear.

“Follow me and let’s go somewhere so we can be alone.” He laughs but nods so you grab his hand and lead him away.

You lead him all the way to a hill that you used to take him when he wanted to see the stars up close. You used to put him on your shoulders and he would always try to reach up and touch the stars. “Why did you bring me up here Kurloz?”

“I brought you up here to tell you something.” You look over to him and blush as his red eyes stare at you. “Now ok, anything I motherfuckin tell you doesn’t have to be…I mean it doesn’t have to…shit. What I’m trying to say is, is that…what I’m going to tell you doesn’t have to really happen. So if you say no, I totally understand.”

“Just tell me Kurloz, it can’t be that bad.” He smiles as you fumble with your fingers.

“Well you see…fuck I, I’m flushed for you. I pity the fuck out of you, I have ever since you were around 6 sweeps old. I know that I’m older and have raised you, but I…I…I can’t help but pity you.” He looks down to the ground and glances up to you every now and then. You quickly hold your hands up in defense and to not scare him. “If you don’t feel the same I motherfuckin understand. I can totally forget about my crush on you know seeing as I got it off my blood-pusher, but I will always protect you my cute little motherfuckin miracle.”

“Are you really flushed for me?” You nod and he looks up to you, allowing you to see his eyes and tears streaming down his face. “I’m flushed for you too Kurloz.” He gives off a soft whimper and you give off a chirp, quickly wrapping him up in your arms. You begin to pepper his skin in kisses, making sure to express your feelings for him. You soon begin to feel him kissing you softly on your neck and up to your cheek, giving you a nip every now and then. He then started to push you away and you whimpered but listened to him. “How can you be flushed for me Kurloz, I’m…I’m…I’m worthless and…hic…” He began to rub his eyes and you knelt down beside him, waiting for him to want your comfort. “And I’m pathetic, I can’t even pass the stupid trials even though I was raised by the great grand highblood. So how can someone as perfect and amazing as you be flushed for a weak, small…mutant blood like me?”

“Alright first off, no more calling yourself worthless and pathetic. You’re my little mirac…”

“NO I’M FUCKING NOT!!!” He backed up a bit and shook his head crying once more. “I’m not a miracle Kurloz, I’m disgusting the whole world even believes it. So go ahead and tell me that I’m a miracle again I dare you. Because all I see in the stupid FUCKING MIRROR is a…IS A DISGUSTING PIECE OF SHIT MUTANT BLOOD WHO CAN’T EVEN…can’t even be happy that someone said that they pity me…” He sat down and quickly curled up in to himself, whimpering and crying. You slowly inched over to him and once you were in reach you wrapped him up in your arms once more.

“Kankri my precious miracle, you are worth more to me then you really think. I pity you, know normally that should be perfectly platonic considering I raised you. The thing is though, is that it’s not platonic at all. I truly am flushed for you and I’ll do anything to keep you safe and see that cute smile on your face.” You shifted him around a bit so he could face you and you could kiss his cheeks and forehead with ease. You gently wipe away his tears and look into his beautiful red eyes. “The whole universe is a shit place that is true, but you have a family that loves you Kankri. You’re also not the only mutant blood in the family, there’s Anna, Karkat and my old moirail Kankri as well.” He nods but still seems too sad for your liking. “I never should have let you fight in the trials. I blame myself every day when I see you sad or feeling worthless. Don’t get me wrong I think it helped you realize that you love the library, it’s just something that I wish you never would have experienced seeing as it made you hate yourself.” You gently kiss his forehead, earning a soft chirp and purr. “I’m sorry that I failed you Kankri.” You feel his arms wrap around your neck and he buries his face in the crook of your neck.

“You didn’t fail me Kurloz, you’re the whole reason why I love being here. You make me feel important when the rest of the people still make me feel rather weak. I know Kurl and Gamzee don’t mean to and I will admit that I’m very proud of Gamzee’s trolling’s, like Anna for passing the trials. I just wish I could have made you proud of me, like they did for Gamzee.” He pulls back to look you in the eyes and you gently rub your noses together, absorbing everything you can about him.

“I was proud of you Kankri, you didn’t need to pass for me to be proud of you. I’m always proud of you for being the strong, stubborn troll that I raised. Even when you were a grub I was proud of you seeing as you weren’t scared of a giant like me.” He laughed softly before he leaned in and pressed his lips to yours for a brief moment. You smiled and allowed a chirrup to leave you lips making him smile and laugh louder. “There’s my little Kankri, a day that I can make you laugh and smile is something I will never replace.”

“You really are flushed for me?” You give him a nod and he blushes and looks down, then quickly up to the sky so he doesn’t have to stare at your crotch. “I still don’t understand why?”

“Neither do I my little miracle.” He looks back down to you and you give him a soft smile, watching his blush darken in color. “All that matters is that I finally got it off my blood-pusher and it’s up to you to actually go through with it or not. Just now that whatever you choose, I’ll always pity you and protect you.”

“So not matter what I choose, you will still stay beside me?” You nod and blush slightly as he gives you a soft smile. “I see well then, the obvious answer to this whole thing is something that I would gladly choose.” He leans in once again and kisses your lips once more, but this time you make sure to push back. “I’ll gladly be your matesprit Kurloz, if that is what you really want?” You nuzzle up into his hair and chirp a few times as his scent fills your senses.

“Of course that is what I want, is it really what you want though my little motherfucker.” You back up and watch him roll his eyes and blush once again.

“Yes that is what I want as well.” He locks his eyes on you and you purr to him, rubbing your cheeks together. “So what now Kurloz? What will we tell the others like Gamzee and Kurl?”

“The boys both know, in fact our whole family knows that I’m flushed for you. They’ve been trying to help me out and giving me support. As for what we should do well, I just want’ta sit here being alone with you cuddling.” He laughed softly cuddling up closer to you, shaking slightly. “Are you alright Kankri, I’m not pushing you or making you motherfuckin uncomfortable am I?” He shakes his head and nuzzles up closer.

“No, I’m just cold. It’s a cold night today and I want to be as close to you as possible.” You smile and wrap your arms around him to shelter him from the cold. “I pity you Kurloz.”

“I pity you as well Kankri.” You give his forehead a soft kiss, hearing him chirp and nuzzle up closer. You both sit there like that for what felt like ever until the cold got to you too and the sun threatened to rise.

\---10 sweeps---

Kankri has been your matesprit for a whole year and that to you as an achievement, seeing as you didn’t scare him off or even the fact that the family is still totally alright with it. The only family that still lives here is really just you, Kankri and Kurloz sort of. Kurloz has his own hive and he said and you quote ‘I don’t want to be here when you two pail.’ So he moved into his own hive and goes out to explore every now and then. Gamzee is traveling with his moirail on an old ship you lent them. Kankri is still roaming around on his ship and your grandwrigglers are out having the time of their lives. So the only people in your hive is you and your matesprit. Which is fine with you, it allows you to love Kankri without him worrying about others and gives you a shot to finally pail him.

You are sitting down on your chair in the hive waiting for Kankri to get back and daydreaming about what it would be like to finally pail with him. You pity the fuck out of him which is why you’re so patient with him. Doesn’t mean you won’t imagine him riding on your bulge and moaning your name. Just thinking about it is getting you turned on which isn’t good considering Kankri will be back soon.

“I’m home Kurloz!!” Speak of the motherfuckin miracles. You smile and begin to stand up, but quickly sit back down and grab a pillow to cover up your wriggling bulge.

“I’m sitting in here Kankri.” You hear his footsteps get closer till you see him standing right in front of you trying to keep that smile hidden as he glares at you.

“I see that. What are you doing Kurloz?” You chuckle and look away from him to any part of the room really.

“Nothing, just restin and getting my motherfuckin chill on. How was your day Laali?” You glance over to see him blush at the new pet name you gave him and smile.

“Everything went well, the trolling’s old and new wanted me to read to them once again so there’s that? Hey Kurloz?” You give him your full attention now seeing as he looks serious and his tone has gotten low. “Would you ever want another wriggler?” He locks his gaze on you then shakes his head. “Never mind, that was such a stupid question.” You reach out and pull him onto your lap making him sit down on the pillow.

“Do you want a wriggler Kankri?” He chuckles softly but does end up nodding, looking at you sadly. “Then I’ll give you a wriggler, which means we need to either pail or adopt one. Which would you like Kankri?” He looks down and see the pillow making you blush this time. He smiles and grinds down into the pillow, making you groan from the needed friction.

“It seems that you want to pail.” He snickers as he grinds into you once more. “Which I would enjoy actually seeing as we have been matesprits for a year now and I think we need to finally commit the act, but…” He lifts up and removes the pillow to see the underside stained with your color and your paints ruined as well. He smiles and leans in closer, giving you a sweet kiss before traveling to your ear and nibbling on it. “I’ll be the bucket for you.” He whispers soft and sweet, grinding his hips onto your bulge once again.

“Then how about you go and start taken these motherfucking pants off so we can get down and dirty.” You watch him get up and slid off his pants slowly along with his boxers so you can see his red bulge wiggling about. The thing that catches your eye the most is his dripping nook. You give off a pitiful whine and he gives you a chirrup, walking over to you but stop before he gets back on your lap.

“I think you still have too much clothing on.” He chuckles pulling on your pants lightly. You lift up your hips and help him pull off your pants and boxers to show your bulge wiggling around for more attention. He then whines and you don’t know whether it’s out of fear for your massive bulge that is about to go in his tight nook or anticipation for it.

“We can go to the bedroom if you want Kankri.” He shakes his head and widen his legs a bit, leading his hand to his nook and widening it open a few times. “Are you sure?” He laughs softly and climbs onto your lap and your bulge goes straight for his nook. You quickly grab it to not hurt him or make him regret wanting to do this activity with you. He gives you a chirrup and grinds down into your bulge making you groan.

“I might need a little help getting your bulge inside.” He blushes and you give his neck kisses and nips while you guide your bulge inside slowly.

“Open up your nook a little bit more for me please Laali.” He moans but nods his head, shifting around to open his nook up a bit wider for your bulge to slide the rest of the way in. You both groan and just stare at each other while he adjusts to you filling him up. During the wait though, you make sure to pepper him in kisses and nips, removing his sweater finally to see his small frame which you waste no time in marking.

“Take your shirt off too, I feel embarrassed and I wish to make you feel good as well.” You chuckle, removing your shirt for him and are rewarded with a sweet kiss which turns heated quickly. You part from each other slowly, watch as he regains his breath and how his pupils are dilated.

“You’ll be satisfying me soon enough my mate.” You nuzzle up against his neck trying to resist the urge to move. “Can I move yet?” He nods and you thrust up slowly hearing him groan from the feeling. You move slowly once more hearing him moan this time while he places his hands on your shoulders. Once you think he’s gotten used to the slow pace you speed it up a bit. This earns you more moans of your name along with cute little chirps and purrs.

“Oh gog, go faster Kurloz please...” You oblige him and speed up once more. He gets closer to you and begins to kiss and nip at your neck, digging his claws into your back. You groan and nuzzle up closer to his neck as well, giving him the same treatment as you always do when you adore him. He chirrups in your ear and begins to move his hips along with your movements.

“Fuck Kankri, your nook is so tight and perfect, you’re perfect Laali.” He purrs into your ear, his breathing staggering.

“I pity you Kurloz, I’m so flushed for you my strong and amazing mate.” His nook tightens up around your bulge and you growl softly as you spill your genetic material all inside of him. He spills a few seconds later, screaming your name until his voice becomes hoarse. You both rest and catch your breath while your bulges go back behind your bone-bulges. You both lock eye contact and begin to laugh.

“How do you feel my sweet?” He looks down to his stomach, as do you to see it bulging out from all the material you stuffed up in there.

“I feel full, tired, but most of all I feel amazing. For I Kankri Makara will be having the great Grand Highblood’s or Kurloz Makara’s grubbling if everything goes right. Which it should considering you filled my pouch to the brim, I’m almost afraid to move and lose it.” You laugh making him blush and look up to you with a glare. “Don’t laugh at me, I’m being serious Kurloz!” You shake your head, leaning in to give his forehead a soft kiss.

“Don’t worry Kankri it won’t leak out, but if you want I can go ahead and carry you to our room to rest.” He nods and yawns, cuddling up closer to you as you pick him up and carry him off into your shared room to rest and regain strength. It will also allow Kankri’s egg pouch to absorb the material that is inside to form the grubbling.

\----Age: Grubbling----

You’re sitting down on the floor in the library, with Kankri on you lap and many wrigglers surrounding you. Kankri has a book in his hands and is smiling down at the book. You feel something crawling around in your hair and gently bring it out in the open, making it rest on your shoulder. “You stay right the fuck there, got it young one.” You whisper to the little grubbling which is a mutant blood.

“Now Kurloz, what have I told you about cursing in front of the wrigglers here and our grub?! She’s going to learn bad words from you.” You chuckle softly and look down to your new little grubbling.

“What, you turned out ok didn’t ya?” He shakes his head and looks back down to the book and begins to read. You place your hand near the grub and allow it to climb on so you can get a better look at it once more. The grub is mutant like Kankri which makes you smile, but its hair isn’t spiky just straight and a bit longer. It smiles at you and chirps, and you purr at it, or should you say her. You both decided on her name to be Roseli and you adore that name for her, seeing as she is your first daughter and a beautiful deadly flower. Kankri wishes for her to go through the trials and wants her to train under her family which you want for her as well. You want her to be a tough troll and she will be, your Rose will be a beautiful force to be reckoned with. You can’t wait to watch her shine either. You give Kankri a soft kiss on the head and purr while he continues to read to the young ones, you’re so lucky to have this beautiful troll as a matesprit and you will never give this up to anybody. You would die for him over and over again, any Kurloz that doesn’t have him you feel sorry for seeing as they never got to witness this perfect sight before you and probably never will. You tighten your hold on him and hear him purring softly to you making you smile as you nuzzle up against his head. Yeah you’ll never get rid of this motherfucking miracle, never.


End file.
